Chris Naixtren
"Do not ignore your fears, instead face them. Leave them around and they will haunt you forever" ''-Master Bernard to Chris, reflecting on his previous fears and the things that had happen because he couldn't face them.'' Chris was born by a family of explorers. He was raised at the city of Denon. His father, Wisel Neixtren was an adventurous explorer and also a briliant engineer while his mother, Aletra Ando was an intelligent researcher. Biography He was born at the planet of Denon. When he was young, his mother and his father roamed around in different planets. His father taught him things about cultures and machines from different kinds of planets. He accompanied his father and his mother on their travels and adventures. He learned so many things from his travels. He also soon discovered that he was also a force sensitive human. He kept this a secret from his parents for he wanted to figure out this whole thing all by himself. As he grew up, he became more and more like his father, daring, outgoing and adventurous. Until one day, his father disappeared leaving no clues nor note. This got both of him and his mom worried. They tried searching for his father everywhere, but it gave them nothing. It took them a lot of years to search for his father, but they can't find him elsewhere. His mom gave up looking for his father but Chris never gave up and kept searching for him. At the age of 12 one tragic thing happened to his life. Chris just returned from his search for his father, he then went home to Denon to check how his mother was doing. As he went home, he saw his mom lying on the ground by the hands of a dark robed man with a color red lightsaber. He was speechless, scared and angry at the same time. He didn't know what to do. The hooded man turned around "...Ah, there you are... come over here..." said the hooded figure. Chris took one step backwards. He was so scared he didn't know what to say, until the hooded figure got force pushed. A Jedi walks in and said "Leave the child alone!". The Jedi ignited his saber as the two of them fight for their death. At the end, the Jedi won, but he quickly grabbed Chris and said "More of them are coming. Come with me, now!"."...no! My mother... I can't leave my mother!" said Chris. "I am sorry young one, but we have no time." said the Jedi. Chris felt sad, depressed and angry. Thing were just happening too fast, he didn't know what was going on. "...We have to get you out of here!" said the Jedi. "Like I said! I won't leave my Mother like this!" replied Chris. The Jedi had no choice, he carried Chris and dragged him to the Jedi ship. The ship started to take off as they went through the galaxy. WIP Personality wip